


Grow Up and Be Kids

by roxyryoko



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Post-Canon, fe3hsongweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: Cruel fate had robbed them of childhood frivolity, but perhaps now that the war was finally over, Edelgard and Lysithea could enjoy what life had to offer instead of what it had to take.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Grow Up and Be Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s Felannie discord prompt is “Lost chances.”
> 
> It worked well with one of the #FE3HSongWeek ideas I had as well. So here’s a late contribution!
> 
> Grow up and Be Kids by the Cab 
> 
> _  
>  Release the doves  
> Surrender love  
> I've paid my dues  
> My heart was born to bruise  
> ....  
> One day  
> We'll grow up and be kids, whoa  
> One day, one day, one day  
> We'll grow up and be kids  
> We'll forget all of this even exists  
> Living in a haze  
> The miracle lives   
> I'm still standing  
> Reminisce the cloudy days  
> I can think better in a hurricane, hurricane, hurricane_

“This cake is simply divine, Lysithea,” commended Edelgard, subdued awe quirking her lips into the faintest smile and brightening her burdened eyes. She took another dainty bite and then sipped her tea with all the poise and etiquette befitting of her station. A hum of praise preceded another sip. “It pairs excellently with the tea as well.”

Lysithea scooped up another hearty piece of her own generous serving. “But of course!” she assured cheerfully and shoveled the cake into her mouth. The flavors of nutmeg, cinnamon, and lemon melted on her tongue, inciting a squeal of delight. “I wouldn’t dare blotch something as delectable and important as cake.”

Edelgard chuckled softly. “I’d expect no less from you. It seems every one of your cakes is better than the last. You’re as diligent as ever to achieve exceptional results.”

“Well,” began Lysithea, mouth full. She swallowed and tried again. “What about you? You’ve been hard at work as well I see.” With her fork she gestured to an easel in the corner of the room. The canvas faced the wall, secreting away the painting.

“I’m hardly a hobbyist,” Edelgard dismissed, a tinge of pink tinting her cheeks. “Incomparable to what you have achieved in your own endeavors.”

Brushing crumbs off her dress, Lysithea stood and made her way to the painting. Instantly, Edelgard leapt to her feet and frantically followed, flailing out her hand in futile attempt to stop the younger girl. She retracted it with a blush, pleading, “Halt! Lysithea! I beg you. There’s absolutely nothing worthwhile to see.”

Lysithea regarded her with smug dubiety and paid no heed. She rounded the easel before Edelgard could catch up and scrutinized the painting with an unnervingly silent intensity.

Clumsy and streaky brushstrokes clashed against one another in a dissonance of muddy ill-paired colors to render what could possibly be a portrait of a woman’s face. Or it could possibly be that of a horse. It was a difficult differentiation to make.

After several painfully quiet moments, Edelgard cleared her throat, hoping her authority could salvage her dignity. For once she was at the mercy of another.

“It’s absolutely horrendous,” Lysithea spoke her mind and Edelgard’s heart fell. But when she turned the Emperor could see an amused but sincere grin. With a confident nod, she added, “But I definitely see potential. Yes, clearly so.”

“Oh,” Edelgard said cautiously, tone full of disbelief. “You truly believe that?”

Lysithea’s lips stretched further as she returned to her seat and immediately began to indulge in her dessert again. The Emperor trailed behind her. “Indeed! The day Her Highness’s paintings hang proudly in the halls of the Imperial Palace will surely come to pass. The Wisdom of the Empire guarantees it!”

That subtle smile returned to grace Edelgard’s visage. “I highly doubt that, but I appreciate the sentiment. Regardless, I am…grateful that even frivolous pastimes can be treasured now.”

Lysithea hummed agreement and picked up her teacup, but her fingers quivered on the handle. It clattered back onto the saucer and droplets of hot liquid sloshed onto the silk tablecloth.

“P-pardon!” Lysithea apologized, embarrassed.

“Perhaps we should both retire for the evening,” suggested Edelgard. Her tone offered no room for protest. “Linhardt’s examinations have made us both quite fatigued.”

Indignantly, Lysithea snorted. “No thank you. It’s still extremely early. I refuse to go to bed at such an hour.” She raised her tea again and like before her hand shook on the ascent. With intense concentration she brought it to her lips, willing the tremors to stop to no avail. Reluctantly, she lowered the cup. “Though perhaps I can make an exception this one time.”

“Good girl.”

The two weaved their way down the labyrinth of halls to Lysithea’s quarters. Despite growing more and more weary with each step, the mage scoffed at the suggestion of assistance. Once changed to her night dress, however, she collapsed in bed, lulled quickly by the spell of slumber.

Before blowing out the bedside candle, Edelgard paused and crooned, “Good night, sweet girl.” With a tender touch, she swept long white strands of hair behind the sleeping woman’s ear and tucked Lysithea’s favorite armored bear safely under her arm. “I swear to you, our futures will be full of many more days of sweets and terrible paintings.”

She had absolute faith that Linhardt would soon find a cure.

In the past, fate had robbed them of the opportunity, but how lovely will it be to grow into the children of nostalgic dreams.

She extinguished the flame with a whoosh of breath.

They would grow old.

Chances lost were now ripe for the taking.


End file.
